


The Worst Birthday

by MissCordeliaBlythe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordeliaBlythe/pseuds/MissCordeliaBlythe
Summary: Draco is have a terrible birthday when he runs into Lavender Brown will things turns out better?
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2
Collections: Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest





	The Worst Birthday

It was his birthday and Draco was sitting at a bar taking shots of firewhiskey, not that it really matters. It was definitely a depressing way to celebrate one's twenty-first birthday, but with Hermione dumping him just a couple days ago he was really not in the mood for some big celebration. Then of course his two best friends Theo and Blaise both had plans with their particular girls since Draco had plans with Hermione. Of course they offered to postpone their evening plans, but Draco had quickly refused. So, that was how he managed to find himself sitting by himself in some random muggle bar because he did not want to see anyone that he knew. 

As he took another long draft of whisky, he heard giggles and a kind of annoying voice. It lasts for a couple seconds before Draco turns around after a few moments as he starts to annoy him. He planned on yelling at them to just have them just to be quiet, but then he froze as he realized who it was. Then, everything made so much sense, the voice sounding familiar, the fact it was so annoying, it was of course Lavender Brown. He buried his face in her hands, his hand running though his blonde hair messing up even more and it already was. 

He groans about just turning around and hoping she did not see him, he was in no mood to deal with her or anyone else if he was to be completely honest, but it was just his luck that at that second Lavender turned around and immediately her blue eyes fell on him. There not a doubt in Draco's mind that she had seen him and that was just that much more confirmed as she gave a little sequel and started to make her way over to him as he groaned again. This was not at all turning to be even partly an enjoyable evening, but when she was close enough to see. He put on a polite smile. 

"Hey, Draco," Lavender exclaims, in her bubbly voice sounding so happy making Draco cringe slightly "what are you doing?" She asked, *is anyone sitting here?" She continues to speak and hardly gives him a chance to respond before she slides into the seat. 

Draco says quite for a long moment, "just enjoying a drink," He turns away hoping he would take the hint that he just wanted to be left alone, but of course it would never be that easy for him. 

Lavender, of course, did not take the hint as she continued to ramble on to Draco, though he had no idea what she was talking about as he kind of tuned her out as he continued to drink his forehead whisky. Then suddenly he was poked quite voilently poked in the arm. *what in the world,* he said, turning to look at Lavender who looked quite upset with him. 

"You were not paying any attention to a word that I was saying," She gives a little childish pout. Pretty much her dementor screamed for someone to pay attention to her just like a cat does. 

Draco sighs softly, "I just want to be left alone, please," He says hoping that she would he Would be left alone, but of course that was way too simple of a thing to ask for. 

"Come on, what is so terrible about today? Like, why would you be sitting her all yourself? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, Hermione," Her nose wrinkles in disgust just like who over dementor changes to one of disgust and obvious dislike for Hermione. 

Draco flinches slightly at the mention of Hermione's name, so he did not want to get into that with Lavender. "It is my birthday and really, please just leave me alone,* he turns back on his back on her as he speaks. 

Lavender grasps, " IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY," She squeaks quietly, "I know let's do something. Hmm, I don't know a game? I could give you a makeover!" She claps her hands in excitement. "Yes, you completely need a makeover!" She quickly started talking so quickly, Draco could not even understand half of it. 

He may not understand it, but he definitely knew he did not want anything to do with any sort of makeover. Especially not this girl, who knows what she would do. He definitely did not want to know what she was thinking. "Hold on, there is going to be no makeup or games or anything!" He says shaking his head violently. 

Lavender was not about to take no at all. "We are celebrating your birthday whenever you like it or not!" She puts her hands on her hips as she stares at him. "And you are not getting out of this!" 

Draco quickly realized that it would be more of a hustle to take and get out of this. So, he sighs, "why don't I make you a deal," He says slowly, "I will play one drinking game and then you can leave me alone," 

Lavender shakes her head , "if you win I will leave you alone, but if I will, you are getting a makeover… deal?"

DRACO sighs once again, "fine it is a deal!" He says, "what game do you want to play?" 

"What about would you rather! We can each have ten shots and the first first to finish their shots loses!" She says with excitement, "and to make things more interesting let's make all the questions about naughty and other fun stuff," 

Draco nods, "fine, then!" He orders twenty shots of firewhiskey. Once they were settled, he turned to her, "so, do you want to start first?" 

Lavender smiles "Hmm, Never have I ever had sex in a dorm room,' she had not, came super close to, before Neville walked in and she had to hide. She smiles slightly at the memory as she looks at him waiting to see what he would do or say.

Draco sits there for a long moment, before he picks up the one glass and gulps it down in one gulp. He remembered that time well, it was shortly after him and HERMIONE started dating and he had found himself alone with her. A kiss turned into some touching, and next he knew they half naked with Hermione riding him. He shakes his head, he could not think about Hermione or how she had managed to break his heart when she broke up with him. The worse thing was, he had no idea why. "Never have I ever done it more than two times in a day." 

Lavender rolls her blue eyes slightly, "it was four times," She says laughing slightly as she cups her first shot down. 

After work a couple more rounds of questions where no one had to take any shots, it was Lavender's turn and she smiles evilly, "Never have I ever kissed a celebrity," 

Draco takes a shot, without a pause, "WHATEVER," He says, "I did not realized that was part of the naughty questions," 

Lavender laughs, "so, which celebrity did you kiss?" She says "so tell me," 

"I don't have to tell you that," Draco says crossing his arms, he was definitely not about to admit that he once kissed Harry Potter. That was a memory that he did not even want to remember. How he got so drunk that he full-on kissed him on the lips. "Never have I ever had a naughty dream about a professor." 

Lavender did blush slightly at that one, but she took her shot without much thought. "The first one was Lockhart, now that one man, I would love to get my hands one, the other one would have to be Lupin, even after finding out he was a werewolf made him even more appealing. Like, he would definitely know how to treat a witch," 

The game continues until Draco has one shot and Lavender has two shots left. "Who looks like someone is going to get a makeover," Lavender says with excitement clapping her hands. 

"DON'T get to confidence there. I could still beat you," Draco might be having fun if it had not been for all the reminders of Hermione that seem to pop in every question, almost as if Lavender was doing it on purpose. 

Lavender takes her loving time, thinking of a good question, "Never have I ever received a lap dance," She then looks at him expectantly. 

Draco sighs, softly gulping his last shot, "fine you win," As he felt that little stable of pain in his heart, at another memory of Hermione, the girl he loved, the girl he had planned on asking to marry him. He did not even know what to tell his mother who was excited to have Hermione part of the family. She had given him the beautiful family ring and everything to with. This was completely the worst birthday ever!


End file.
